everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
André Skov
André Skov is the next successor and the next knight from the fairy tale, The Green Knight. André hails from a long line of illustrious knights. While, still being very prideful of his family name André doesn't let it bloat his ego and despite being boisterous about his talent in combat, is still humble about it and surprisingly modest when complimented for his prowess. = Face Claim If ever depicted in live action, André would be portrayed by Polish actor Jakub Gierszal whose most notable role was in the movie Suicide Room (Sala Samobójców). The actor's appearance is comparable to how André looks physically. Unkempt head of blond hair, big but serious looking eyes and defined, devilishly handsome features with a nice set of palpable lips. About Appearance: I'm redoing this Personality: André has boyish charm down to a tee and his genuine smiles mark him as an individual who is approachable. He is well disciplined and never easy on himself but still laid back to a point of being misinterpreted as lazy, which he is when engaging in activities that don't hold his interest. He has a broad sense of humor and jokes come easily to him about everyone and anything, often taking the forms of tongue-in-cheek and innuendos. (tbe) Fairy Tale - The Green Knight How the Story Goes: How André Ties Into It: André's fairytale has been determined by being the son of The Green Knight. A finally bred boy from a family of high nobility (tba) Parallels: Magic Touches and Natural Abilities Axemanship Shapeshifting Interests and Hobbies Ballet Jousting Hunting Sailing Chess Military History and Tactics Biology and Ecology Relationships Family: André's hails from Ever After's longest and oldest line of Danish knights from his father's side and from his mother a well known French philanthropist (TBE) Friends: Relationships are open for friendship but let us RP it first. Enemies: I am unsure who his enemies would be, probably some people who think he's just some vapid snob. I'm open to anyone wanting to hate him. n.n Pet(s): André holds a deep seeded fascination for Norse mythology and it shows with the names he deemed upon his personal animals that he tends to and cares for. André' obtained a crow after preforming the Animal Calling ritual in Beast Care and Training '''which he named Muninn, a tribute to one of the ravens that aided the god Odin by flying all over the world and Midgard to bring him important information. André also rides grey Thoroughbred stallion for his hero training in '''Heroics 101 named Sleipnir, after the eight legged horse Odin himself rode into Hell in the old Norse literary work, Prose Edda. He also has multiple hounds and boars at his estate, but he doesn't consider them his pets. Romance: TBA Trivia * André was born December 14th, his star sign is Sagittarius * André's first name is French meaning "manly, warrior" while his lat name Skov is a Danish last name that means "Forest" or a topographic name for someone who lives near a forest. In the story the Green Knight lives in a castle somewhere in a forest while the fairy tale origin itself is Danish. * André would make for one impeccable Link (from Legend of Zelda) cosplayer. * Despite being a knight, André's morality is quite subjective (tbe) * André's favorite color is in fact blue-grey * His favorite season is Spring. Category:The Green Knight Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Work in Progress Category:Knights Category:From Grundtvig's Tales Category:Dane Category:Danish Tales Category:French Category:Aromantic Category:The Olive Fairy Book Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hell's Wayward Children Category:Characters Category:Heroes